David Haller (Earth-616)
; formerly Australian X-Menmarvel.com; Muir Island X-Men | Relatives = Charles Graymalkin (paternal distant relative, deceased); Marcia Graymalkin (paternal distant relative, deceased); Jonas Graymalkin (paternal distant relative); Brian Xavier (paternal grandfather, deceased); Sharon Xavier (paternal grandmother, deceased); Kurt Marko (paternal step-grandfather, deceased); Cain Marko (paternal step-uncle); Cassandra Nova Xavier (paternal aunt); Charles Xavier (father); Gabrielle Haller (mother); Daniel Shomron (stepfather, deceased); Xavier Family (paternal relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Wsestcliffe, Colorado; "No-Time"; Moira MacTaggart's Mutant Research Center, Muir Island, off the coast of Scotland; Haifa; Paris, France | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (left eye), Category:Blue EyesBlue (right eye) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Both eyes have different irises (Complete Heterochromia), Unusually tall flat-top haircut | Citizenship = Israeli | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Israel | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = New Mutants Vol 1 25 | Quotation = My name is Legion, for we are many! | Speaker = Legion | HistoryText = David Charles Haller is the son of Charles Xavier, who later became the founder of the X-Men, and Gabrielle Haller, who later became the Israel ambassador to Great Britain. Xavier and Gabrielle Haller had an affair in Israel nearly two decades ago, and Xavier was unaware when he left Israel that Haller was pregnant with his son. Haller concealed the fact that Xavier was the father of her son, David, and Xavier himself only learned that he was David's father recently. Because Xavier was himself a superhuman mutant, David was born a mutant with the potential for superhuman powers. Early Life and Power Development When David was living in Paris with his mother, who was a member of the Israel diplomatic service, her home was invaded by a terrorist assassination team out to kill every Israeli they could find there. They murdered David's stepfather, Daniel Shomron, before his eyes. David's terror catalyzed his latent psionic powers, which he used to incinerate the brains of the assassins. However, as he did so, he found himself making telepathic contact with each of his victims, thus experiencing their thoughts and emotions as they died. The horror of all this deeply traumatized the gentle, loving David, forcing him into a catatonic state. The consciousness of the leader of the assassins, Jemail Karami, was absorbed into David's mind. Karami's consciousness merged with David's, and it took Karami years to separate his consciousness from his psychic captor's. Nevertheless, although Karami regained his own sense of self, his consciousness remained trapped within David's mind. Karami discovered that he somehow gained control of David's mutant telepathic power and used it to read David's mind. Karami thus discovered that David was essentially a gentle, innocent person. Karami then read the minds of Gabrielle Haller and others, and thus gained an understanding of Karami decided to restore David's mind to normalcy. The terrible trauma that David had suffered had splintered David's personality into multiple personalities. Each of these many personalities controlled a different psionic power. The nature of most of these powers is as yet unknown. Karami began re-integrating these personalities into David's core personality, which was that of a little boy desperately needing parental help. However, some of these personalities resisted Karami's efforts, and two proved to be particularly formidable opponents: Jack Wayne, a swaggering adult roustabout adventurer, who commanded David's telekinetic power, and Cyndi, a temperamental, rebellious girl who controlled David's pyrotic power. Wayne was especially hostile, and intended to destroy Karami's consciousness somehow in order to preserve his own independent existence within David's mind. Karami found himself fighting a war with Wayne and the other resisting personalities within a dreamscape world within David's mind that resembled a mad blend of Paris (from David's childhood memories) and Beirut (from Karami's memories). On Muir Island When David was in his late teens he had gone from being catatonic to being autistic and had been placed by his mother in the care of Dr. Moira MacTaggart, a renowned scientist engaged in the study of mutants, and a longtime colleague of Charles Xavier. David began to manifest his psionic abilities uncontrollably in the real world, and absorbed the psyches of two of MacTaggart's friends, Tom Corsi and Sharon Friedlander. MacTaggart summoned Xavier to her research center on Muir Island off the coast of Scotland, and he brought with him several of the New Mutants, including Cypher, Mirage, and Wolfsbane. David absorbed MacTaggart and Wolfsbane's consciousnesses, or their astral selves, into his mind. Xavier's astral self attempted to probe David's mind, bringing Mirage's astral self with him for assistance. David's mind then absorbed the astral selves of Cypher and Gabrielle Haller, and the astral selves of Xavier and Mirage followed them into David's mind. It was just before Xavier actually entered David's mind that he learned that David was his son and that the multiple personalities called themselves Legion (after the Biblical quotation "My name is Legion for we are many"). All of the consciousnesses that Legion had just "captured" retained their independent existences within David's mind. These new arrivals found themselves teaming up with Wayne and Cyndi against Karami, having been deceived by Wayne as to Karami's true motives. However, Mirage prevented Wayne from destroying Karami, who told her and Gabrielle Haller how he had been trying to help David. Working with the reluctant Wayne, Mirage and Karami completed the task of restoring David's mind to near-normalcy, and Mirage and Karami returned the consciousnesses absorbed from outside (including Mirage's own) back to their own bodies. (Since Karami's body was long dead, his psyche remained within David's mind.) However, Karami was unable to integrate the Wayne and Cyndi personalities into David's core persona, and so they remained separate personalities within David's mind. Wayne and Cyndi sometimes spoke to people in the real world through David, as could Karami, whose consciousness also remains an independent entity within David's mind. However, David himself was no longer autistic, and his normal, core personality was in control of his mind and body. Since he had been autistic for half his life, David's dominant personality was still that of a ten-year-old boy, the same as it was before he suffered the trauma. Apparently the conflict within David's mind among his splinter personalities affected his physiognomy, accounting for his unusual appearance. (Perhaps one of his personalities controlled shapeshifting powers.) It is not known whether or not David would have become more normal in appearance now that his normal personality had been restored to control of his body. Legion Quest An alternate future dubbed the "Age of Apocalypse" was created when Legion went back in time to kill Magneto before he could oppose Xavier's dream, but instead Legion ended up inadvertently killing Xavier. It became the X-Man Bishop's task to set things straight as the only person able to remember the proper events. When Bishop went back in time to just before Xavier's death he used Legion's own power to create a psionic loop which forced him to see the damage he had caused by accidentally killing his father. The energy released in doing this was so intense that only one of them could survive, and thus Legion seemingly passed away. Since Bishop had thus prevented Legion from killing Xavier, the X-Men's normal timeline was safe. Return of Legion After Bishop's attack, Legion disappeared into somewhere called the "no-time." Here David encountered and absorbed psyches of many others, and splintered many more times to create hundreds of new personas. Eventually David was able to bring himself back to Earth near Westcliffe, Colorado. Here David met Marci Sabol. She helped David, gave him water and play some games with him. Unfortunately one of Legion's other personalities wanted to play with her, murdered her and absorbed her psyche into Legion's mind where she became trapped. After embarking on a mission to investigate a report of mutant activity in Colorado, Danielle Moonstar and Karma went missing. Karma attempted to reach out psychically for Marci ended up trapped in Legion's mind. Meanwhile, Moonstar was arrested. Upon learning of his former teammates' disappearance, Cannonball received permission to form a team to investigate consisting of Sunspot, Magik, and Magma. Cannonball and Sunspot found Karma's unconscious body in a backroom at a bar. Meanwhile, Magik and Magma found Karma's mind inhabiting Legion's body inside a metal box contained in the cellar of a private residence. While the rest of the team was battle Legion's body and numerous evil personas, Magik entered Legion's mind and killed Jack Wayne with her Soulsword. After finding Karma, Marci brought the girls to cell holding David. The four then gained possession of the Moira doll to gain gain control of David's body. Before leaving David's body, however, Karma used Magik's Soulsword to kill the persona who murdered Marci. Emma Frost and Cyclops arrived soon afterward to help transport Legion, and clean the mind of the civilians. Once on Utopia, the X-Club along with Rogue and Danger, began repairing David's mind by cataloging and trapping the other personalities one by one. Legion joins the X-Men During Bastion's attacks on the X-Men, Cyclops asked Professor X to recruit Legion for the battle. Professor X reluctantly agreed and Legion was able to use his various powers fighting Nimrod Sentinels along side the other X-Men. Now long afterwards, Doctor Nemesis began killing off Legion's sub-personalities. There was no apparent problems, so the work continued. However, unbeknownst to Nemesis, Legion's mind had create a powerful new persona to protect David's mind. This new personality used it's reality-warping powers to create a new universe where David was a beloved hero. The reality fell apart, and Legion eventually had to reabsorb the new persona and return reality to it's proper form. Despite returning reality to it's proper form, several of David's personas escaped with corporeal bodies. With a small team of X-Men, Legion began to hunt down and reabsorb all of these rogue personas. | Powers = Legion is an omega level mutant with the ability to create spontaneous mutations with varying attributes. Due to either his immense powers, mental instability or combination of the two, David creates a new persona (or sub-personality) to govern each one of these new mutations. David's known personas/power combinations include: * Jemail Karami (Personality 002): He is terrorist leader who once tried to restructure David's fractured personality in his own image. He possess telepathy. Jemail was once a real man, but died near David and thereby became the first psyche David absorbed. * Jack Wayne (Personality 003): He is a swaggering adult roustabout adventurer with the ability of telekinesis. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. * Cyndi (Personality 004): She is a temperamental, rebellious girl with pyrokinesis. * The Legion (Personality 005): He is self described as "real me" and by Magik as a "mutant-god". He is able to warp-reality to his will and time manipulation. Using these powers he created the Age of Apocalypse and eliminated the Elder Gods. * Sally (Personality 067): She is an obese, lonely woman with Hulk-like super strength and increase muscle mass. * (Personality 115): She is a British punk rocker who appears to channel sound into energy blasts. This power was deemed "Acoustic-Aggressive" by the Nimrod Sentinels. * Johnny Gomorrah (Personality 186): He able to transmute objects and enemies into salt. * Time-Sink (Personality 227): He is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Time-Sink can manipulate time such as slowly down time in specific geographic areas or opening portals into near past or near future. He can also make victims relive memories. The limits of his time manipulation is unknown. Time-Sink was apprehended and reabsorbed by Legion with help from the X-Men. ]] * (Personality 302): Little is known about this persona, but Legion used this persona's rapid punching powers while battle Time-Sink. Later, in London, Rogue borrowed this power to subdue Magneto. * Styx (Personality 666): Styx power is to use a touch of death to absorb the spirits' of his victims. After absorbing a spirit, Styx can continue to control the victims body. He was the ring leader of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. After parting ways, Styx set his headquarters in the catacombs beneath Paris. To lure Legion to him, Styx kidnapped Professor X, but left a lily (his calling card) and coordinates to locate him. * (Personality 749): Little is known, but Legion used this persona's electrical discharge powers while battle Time-Sink. * (Personality 762): He is a pirate that appears to belch an acid gas. * (Personality 898): He is a centaur. * (Personality 993): Little is known about this persona, but in London, Legion used this persona's power to emitted gaseous material at high speeds powers while battling Magneto. It was also one of the powers Rogue siphoned from him. * Delphic (Personality 1012): She is a blue skinned seemingly omniscient seer willing to answer three questions to supplicants. She also gives off what appears to be electric discharges. * The Bleeding Image (Personality ???): He is a living voodoo doll and amplifies pain. Any injury he inflicts on himself will be felt by his victims. He blew himself up with a bomb and nearly killed Rogue in the process. He is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. * Chain (Personality ???): He is a human virus, turning anyone he touches into a copy of himself with a new weapon. The only way to stop him and revert his victims is to capture the 1(A) iteration. He is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. He found taking over London with Susan in Sunshine, but was stopped by the X-Men. * The Clown (Personality ???): He is a surly looking circus clown that can blast a light-energy from his mouth. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. * Compass Rose (Personality ???): Instead of teleporting to a place like most teleporters, she can teleport to any person. Rogue used this power to find Rachel Grey and the others. * Drexel (Personality ???): He seems to be a foul-mouthed, simpleton with super strength. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. * Endgame (Personality ???): He can counter any attack executed against him, such as increasing strength with a melee attack or changing his form with a magnetic attack. He is one of the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Endgame remained with Styx in Paris to act as protection. * Hugh Davidson (Personality ???): He is a stereotypical prepster with a long prehensile tongue. * Marci Sabol (Personality ???): She was a little girl and the first person to meet David after his return. She helped David, but one of the other personalities wanted to play with her and murdered her. She then became trapped within David's mind. Her parents were later killed by another of Legion's personalities. She is a human with no mutant powers. * Moira/X (Personality ???): She was create to protect Legion's mind from Doctor Nemesis meddling. She was able to best Professor X in psychic battle and warp-reality. She single-handily created the Age of X. * Susan in Sunshine (Personality ???): She is one the sub-personalities to escape from Legion's consciousness after the Age of X. Susan amplifies emotions of those around her, and then turns those emotions into raw energy. She can only be stop by by being teased. * Other unnamed personalities: ** unknown (Personality ???): Little is known about this persona, but this persona can enlarge itself to an undetermined size. This was the first power Legion utilized with the Neural Switchboard Wristband. ** unknown (Personality ???): Little is known about this persona, but this persona is able to teleportation itself and others by unknown means and with unknown limits. Legion used this ability in London to help himself and the X-Men escape Chain's army. ** unknown (Personality ???): Little is known about this persona, but it appears capable of mass mind control though on smaller scale with possible only a few yards range or a limit of three to five victims. The limits of this power have not been tested. Legion used this ability in London to while battling Chain's army. ** "3554" (Personality ???): He is an African-American marathon runner with super-speed. Legion used his or a similar persona/power to attack the 1(A) iteration of Chain in London. ** "Absence" (Personality ???): Absence is an alien/demon creature who claims to have traveled through realities and stars. Absence's power is to siphon off heat and love. ** "The Nazi Doctor" (Personality ???): He is a blond, monocled Nazi doctor with a thick German accent, and appears to disrupt/negate mutant power by touch. ** "Small purple good one" (Personality ???): He is a small bald purple humanoid with black eyes. He claims to have been trapped in Legion's mind like Jemail Karami and Marci Sabol. He appears to have the power of geokinesis and can use it over a wide distance. Although he claims to be a "good one" and to hate killing, he almost murdered Moonstar. ** "Specs" (Personality ???): He is a nervous young man with large glasses and the ability to see through solid objects. He seems to be very practical, and have a romantic interest in ** "Spike" (Personality ???): He is an African-American with the power to turn his limbs into spikes. He is responsible for murdering Mel and Brett Sabol (Marci's parents). ** "Stutter" (Personality ???): He is a young man with a stutter along with both emotional and physical deformities. His power is self-propelled flight. ** "Vampire" (Personality ???): He appears as a classical and cliché 19th century vampire. He was killed by Magik with her Soulsword during her attempt to rescue Karma. ** "The White Witchdoctor" (Personality ???): He is a white man dress as a witchdoctor. He was the sub-personality that killed Marci Sabol. He was in turned killed by Karma with Magik's Soulsword. Although not confirmed, his power is possibly psyche absorption by which he absorbs the astral forms of anyone who died around him. This power is how individuals such as Marci Sabol and Jemail Karami became trapped in Legion's mind. ** "The Wolfman" (Personality ???): He is an older man wearing a dhoti and handcuffs with self-healing and lycanthropy powers. Originally, all of Legion's powers were psychically based, but since his resurrection Legion has also manifest physical mutations. Also, since his return, Legion's mind is shown as being inhabited by thousands of sub-personalities. Some of Legion's persona's are in fact individual psyche absorbed by Legion upon their deaths (i.e. Marci Sabol and Jemail Karami), but many more are creations of Legion's own mind. It is likely that after a sub-personality is killed or reabsorbed that Legion retains their powers, though this has not been confirmed. | Abilities = | Strength = *Legion possessed the normal human strength of a young man of his age, height, and build, who engaged in no exercise for half his life, but thereafter began to engage in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *His multiple personalities are often unruly and fight inside his mind, which caused further damage to his fractured mental state. | Equipment = *''Neural Switchboard Wristband'' - engineered by a collaboration of Doctor Nemesis, Madison Jeffries and Reed Richards. By keying in a number this device stimulates cells in the thalamus and neocortex, creating a one-way link between Legion's own mind and one of his sub-selves. This allows Legion to utilize power sets without being overwhelmed by the personality. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Legion gets his name from a Biblical tale. According to the Bible, Jesus met a man who was possessed by several demons. When Jesus asked the man his name, he replied " My name is Legion, for we are many". | Trivia = * Legion's other splinter personalities could each control other psionic powers. Perhaps these powers died when these splinter personalities were absorbed into David's core personality. *David is described as an omega level mutant by Cyclops , Doctor Nemesis , Professor X and Nimrod Sentinels . | Marvel = * http://marvel.com/universe/Legion_(David_Haller) | Wikipedia = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legion_(Marvel_Comics) | Links = * Religious Affiliation of Comics Book Characters : David Charles Haller (Legion) }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Jewish Category:Xavier Family Category:Insanity Category:Geokinesis Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Utopians Category:Lupine Form Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Thermokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Autism spectrum Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Heterochromia Category:X-Men members Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)